1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface apparatus with a rotational mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid progress in electronic technologies, many types of electronic products including servers, workstations, desktop computers, notebook computers, portable computers or industrial computer has become an indispensable part of our working or recreational life. Increasing number of people relies on notebook computers or desktop computers to access data. Through various types of interfaces, for example, the universal serial bus (USB) interface or IEEE 1394 interface, application products are sometimes hooked up with a computer. For example, portable hard drives or card readers of a digital camera or digital camcorder are connected through a USB interface or an IEEE 1394 interface apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional interface apparatus connected to a notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, the interface apparatus 100 mainly comprises a body 102 and a connector 104. The body 102 is a memory module or a memory adapter, for example. In other words, the body 102 is a portable memory device or a card reader for holding memory data, for example. The connector 104 is an interface apparatus for connecting with a USB interface, an IEEE 1394 interface or some other conventional interface. The notebook computer 110 has at least an interface port 112. In general, the interface port 112 is located on either side or the back of the notebook computer 110. By plugging the connector 104 of the interface apparatus 100 into the interface port 112 of the notebook computer 110, the notebook computer 110 and the apparatus 100 are electrically connected. Thereafter, data within the interface apparatus 100 can be access through the operation of the notebook computer 110. Since the body 102 and the connector 104 has an integrative design, the interface apparatus 100 will protrude awkwardly from either side or the back of the notebook computer 110 after plugging the connector 104 into the interface port 112.
The protrusion of the interface apparatus 100 from either side of the back of the notebook computer has several obvious disadvantages, including: 1. When the notebook computer or the interface apparatus receives an accidental impact, the interface apparatus or the interface port may pick up an irreversible damage. 2. A user wishing to wrap up the notebook computer inside a protective cover (not shown) at the completion of an operation is frequently limited by the length of the interface apparatus. In other words, a user has to remove the interface apparatus from the notebook computer before the notebook computer can be placed inside a protective cover and carried around. 3. The protruding interface apparatus often tangles with adjacent connectors or wires producing a mess for the user.